


Мумия

by angel_aura



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_aura/pseuds/angel_aura
Summary: «С Освальдом тоже так будет?» - спрашивала себя Лейси, глядя на Леви. Когда она смотрела на бинты, плотно обтянувшие его руки, на его лицо, в глаза, один из которых уже перестал видеть, сердце от чего-то сжималось. Лейси не видела на его лице выражения невозможных мук и страданий, и внутри словно становилось еще тяжелее.





	Мумия

Он был похож на мумию из египетских гробниц. Обтянутую бинтами, которые где-то испачкались, где-то были чистыми или свисали с конечностей. У него были белые волосы - всегда они были такими или же со временем выцвели, было непонятно.

С каждым днем, казалось, Леви разваливался все больше. Лейси видела, как он сильнее кутается в необъятную шаль, и ей порой казалось, что он так пытается спрятать новые бинты. Если они на нем белоснежные, новые, значит, прежние уже стали совсем непригодными, больше не держались или чересчур пропитались кровью.

Лейси, конечно, не испытывала к нему какой-то особой неприязни. Она бы никогда никому в этом не призналась, но, будь у нее выбор, она бы предпочла провести один вечер или полдень с Леви, а не с Джеком. Да, Джек был весел, улыбчив и открыт. Однако он походил больше на ураган: он не приносил разрушений, но набегал так неожиданно, мигом все приводя в движение. Леви был спокоен и напоминал больше снегопад. Разумеется, когда не ставил никаких экспериментов. Вот тогда его можно было смело сравнивать с бураном.

Представьте себе мужчину, выглядящего лет эдак на двадцать восемь, а на деле давно пережившего этот возраст, вприпрыжку несущегося по коридору. У Лейси, увидевшей это однажды, улыбка, невольно выступившая на губах, с лица не сходила достаточно долго. А как развевались эти чертовы бинты-то, а! Или это были его волосы? Да, наверное, волосы. Он чуть ли не путался в этой своей шали. И как не спотыкался только... Он напоминал Тутанхамона, выпрыгнувшего из саркофага и куда-то бегущего. Хотя, навряд ли во времена Тутанхамона были такие книжки для записей, которой он размахивал на бегу. Однако сходства это, по мнению Лейси, нисколько не убавляло.

Удивительно, но эта мумия, от которой, что ни день, что-нибудь, да отваливалось, умудрялась бегать, щуриться, хихикать, махать руками, корчить рожи... Да мало ли чего еще! И это все Леви делал, видимо, совсем не замечая, что пора бы прекращать уже.

Эта мумия, помимо уже перечисленного, позволяла себе много чего другого. Леви позволял себе подавать ей руку, помогая встать, обнимать за плечи сзади, накрывать своей шалью, притом тело Лейси руками обвивая. Будь Лейси против, он ни в коем разе не стал бы делать подобного.

Проблема заключалась лишь в том, что Лейси совсем и не была против. Пусть себе обнимает, изображает заботу. Что в этом плохого? Она поднимала голову и делала сердитое лицо. Дать ему понять, что ей это все в какой-то степени даже нравится? Ну вот еще.

Она ведь тоже много чего себе позволяла. Взять хотя бы ее детство. В то время, когда Лейси была маленьким непоседливым ребенком (которым, в какой-то степени, так и осталась), Глен еще не рассыпался, медленно превращаясь в кучку праха. Тогда она могла без лишних раздумий или сомнений нетерпеливо дергать его за рукав плаща, виснуть на нем. Она бы и сейчас была бы рада проделать что-нибудь в этом духе, да только она уже достаточно выросла и была совсем немногим ниже плеч Глена, а тот уже достаточно ослабел телом, будучи в состоянии поднять ребенка, но не двадцатилетнюю девушку, решившую вспомнить детство.

Она позволяла себе улыбаться ему - не слишком часто, а то еще бог весть что о себе возомнит. А Леви улыбался постоянно, всему вокруг, и ей в том числе. Этому старику уже было все равно, кто и что о нем подумает. Как ни глянь, на его лице улыбка, по поводу ли, без повода ли - какая разница? А Лейси, невольно на него глядя, понимала, что была бы тоже не прочь улыбнуться. И она улыбалась, если считала нужным.

Он умирал. Он гнил заживо и знал, прекрасно осознавал это. Ему, должно быть, было больно, но виду он не подавал. Ему было больно, но он продолжал, как ни в чем ни бывало, улыбаться, проводить какие-то эксперименты. Ему было больно, но он того почти не замечал. К боли нельзя привыкнуть, а ему, похоже, удалось.

«С Освальдом тоже так будет?» - спрашивала себя Лейси, глядя на Леви. Когда она смотрела на бинты, плотно обтянувшие его руки, на его лицо, в глаза, один из которых уже перестал видеть, сердце от чего-то сжималось. Лейси не видела на его лице выражения невозможных мук и страданий, и внутри словно становилось еще тяжелее.

Она не могла точно сказать, любила она его или нет. Любила ли она этого человека? Любила ли мумию, гнившую заживо и притом продолжавшую жить? Или не жить - существовать?.. 

Лейси не могла сказать точно. Однако в одном она была абсолютно уверена: умри Леви раньше, она бы приходила на его могилу. Точнее, в гробницу, которая для такой мумии, как он - самое то.


End file.
